


the mess we're in

by mendystar1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rejection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J texts me asking "Oneshot with Adrien rejecting Marinette, how would it happen" for her own one-shot drabble and I came up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mess we're in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBird345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts).



For some odd reason Marinette had become friends with Adrien. Over the years they spent in high school together, with Alya’s constant matchmaking and Nino grinning at her as he winked at her as he sat down next to Adrien - announcing to his friend that the girls would be joining them for lunch that day - they had somehow became friends. 

Best friends.

And like everything in Marinette’s life, she has to somehow ruin it.

“Ah Adrien. You idiot, of course I love you.”

And as the words slipped from her mouth - she looked at him in shock.

He smiled at her, until he noticed her expression. She could see when he realized her words weren’t jokes, when he realized that they held weight to them. He quickly glanced to the floor, the window, the door - as if to look for a way to leave. He looks back at Marinette, who has focused her sight to the ground. Her hands wringing themselves, twisting and turning about - he can see the remnants of nail marks on her skin. 

Adrien liked Marinette. He found her funny and passionate about her designs. Over the years they’ve gotten closer. He told her about his life at home, not even Nino knew intimately what happened there. She told him about her worries and insecurities. 

He liked her smile.

But like wasn’t love. Not the same love he has for Ladybug. His beautiful lady still holding onto his heart with a tight grip.

“I’m can’t,” he whispered. If she hadn’t been holding her breath, waiting for his answer, she would have missed it.

“I-” Marinette stammers. Her heart to her throat. Tears building up in her eyes. She knew she couldn’t go back. Not to the way it were. Not to what it used to be. With Adrien smiling at her, laughing as he swipes flour from her face. No. Now Adrien looks at her with sad and guilt, like he knew that this was the end between them. That nothing will ever be the same. “I.. I have to go.”

Marinette quickly runs. She wishes she wasn’t in a public place so she can transform into Ladybug and go to her favorite part of the city. To escape to someplace high where no one can find her. She wishes she heard footsteps following her as she left the cafe.

Adrien watches as one of his best friends for the past year runs out and onto the street. He watches as he sees tears fall - breath gasping for air as she runs past the front windows. He watches the space where she used to be - silent tears running down his face.


End file.
